A Waggily Tale
|Starring = Junior Elvis Little Girl Johnny Melvin Spike Mother |previous = Whoa, Be-Gone! |next = Feather Bluster |Writer = Warren Foster |Animators = Art Davis Virgil Ross Gerry Chiniquy |Layout-artist = Hawley Pratt |Background-artist = Boris Gorelick |Sound effects = Treg Brown |Musician = Milt Franklyn |video = }} A Waggily Tale is a 1958 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot A boy named Junior, who mistreats his dog Elvis, is scolded by his mother. His mother sends him to his room and tells him to think about treating his dog nicer. Junior then decides to take a nap and dreams about being a dog adopted by a loving little girl, who doesn't know that dogs aren't supposed to be washed in a washing machine, bandaged from head-to-toe after being beaten up by a scrappier, smaller dog, or toothbrushed with shaving cream, which gets him caught by animal control who mistake him for a rabid dog. After Junior realizes how horrible being a dog is, he awakes from his dream in shock. Now sensitive to his own dog's feelings, Junior vows to be nicer to him. After Junior leaves the scene, a plot twist is revealed when Elvis tells to the audience that he's not a real dog, but he's also a boy who's stuck in a dream of being a dog, just like Junior himself. Censorship * A similar scene from "A Kiddies Kitty" in this cartoon where Junior as a dog is thrown into a washing machine by a little girl and comes out of the machine as a big ball of fur is cut when aired on The WB.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx Notes * This short combines the plots of both "Boyhood Daze" and "A Kiddies Kitty". * According to the Toonheads episode "Ralph Phillips", the little boy bully who owns Spike the dog in one scene from this short is a caricature of Chuck Jones, the creator of the Ralph Phillips character.https://archive.org/details/Toonheads_314_Ralph_Phillips (Full episode paired with "From A to Z-Z-Z-Z" and "Boyhood Daze") This may be the reason why this short was paired with Ralph Phillips' two shorts in the Toonheads episode, "Ralph Phillips". * Junior would later be seen as Prince Abba-Dabba in Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales. * This is the last Friz Freleng short with the backgrounds were done by Boris Gorelick. * The department store where Junior (in his dog form) runs into is called Stacy's, which is based on the Macy's department stores. In the Merrie Melodies short, "The Mouse on 57th Street", there's a department store called Lacy's. Gallery A Waggily Tale.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) 1486wb.png|Title Card (Better Quality) warnerbg1486a.jpg junior(asadog).jpg 1486wb2.png melvinreleasesspike.jpg Spikebeatsupjunior.png|Spike beating up Junior (as a dog) warnerbg1486b.jpeg warnerbg1486cx.jpeg References Category:1958 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Boris Gorelick Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Lucille Bliss Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:Dogs Category:One-Shot Cartoons Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc